


Hazy

by littlelovegoblin



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Garrett has a Good Time, House of Blossoms, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, then he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin
Summary: He always tried to keep jobs to the Blossom House as minimal as possible, this is just one more reason on a growing list of why he should
Relationships: Garrett (Thief)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Hazy

The House of Blossoms has a complex layout, more complex than any floor plans would lead you to believe. Garrett already knew this and yet despite being there before for other jobs he finds himself in yet another unknown part of the brothel.

He always tried to keep jobs to the Blossom House as minimal as possible, often finding himself unknowingly peeking into some close personal connections when he navigates through the house and then feeling mortified when he catches an eyeful of more than he ever wanted. It was always a gamble especially when the pricier rooms are also installed with sound mufflers.

Garrett creeps through the floors, one by one searching for the sought-after painting, ‘Seductive Guilt’, the last in the Court of Montonessi collection. 

It’s said to be Montonessi’s best and most disturbing in the series and was kept secreted away by the noble who commissioned it until he died and it was stolen in his wake. 

Now it was Garrett’s turn to take it and after the spreading rumours of it being seen adorning one of the walls in Madame Xiao Xiao’s place of business, he is confident he’ll be able to peel it from its gilded frame tonight.

Slipping from shadow to shadow was difficult in the light-saturated halls, the artificial golden glow illuminated the ornately decorated surfaces in a mesmerising display and as he slunk through the rooms he found it difficult not to pocket the abundance of pricey baubles and trinkets he came across. 

He needed to remind himself to stay light in places such as these, but a few coins and silverware here and there wouldn’t hurt.

Garrett finds himself halfway down a hallway when he could hear the approaching murmurs and footsteps from an upcoming corner.

Unable to reach any other potential hiding space Garrett scurries to a door a little ahead of him and slips inside the blissfully vacant room. 

Scanning the room it was decorated similarly to the others, furnished in golds with red highlights. A large bed sat in the middle of the room on top of multiple oriental rugs, a wooden dressing table was on the far side and two oak bookcases mirrored each other on either side of the room, their shelves lined with ornaments and ‘toys’. Garrett pointedly avoids looking further at these ‘toys’. 

Marble columns guard the corners of the room. Garrett presses himself into the wall between one column and the door listening for the two people to pass.

As he listens he can recognise one smooth toned voice belonging to the well known Madame Xiao Xiao, another voice chimes in with a deep lilting timber. He doesn’t recognise it. 

The voices talk in hushed tones, he can’t make out much through the door.

As they come closer Garrett suspected this could be a pitstop and starts looking for another escape. 

There. 

At the other end of the room, he spots a vent half-hidden beside a bookcase. Dashing silently in his soft leather boots he crouches before the vent and has his wrench in hand.

His wrench makes quick use of the first bolt when he hears the walking come to a stop in front of the door. 

Goddmanit. He can hear them still in discussion when a click, like an activated mechanism, vibrates through the walls. 

Was that something he did?

A low hiss comes from the vent and as he is twisting the wrench, over the sound of the vent he can hear the two making faint polite farewells. 

A thick mist is suddenly expelled from the vent hitting Garrett straight into his face.   
He jerks backwards but he already inhaled whatever that was. 

Even though his mask the heavy, strange-smelling mist, makes his head dizzy and faint. 

Lightheaded, he starts to feel a pleasant warmth spread through his body. 

Shit. That’s opium mist.

Struggling to keep a firm hand on his wrench he desperately tries to be faster but he can hear the door handle twist and open. His heart palpitates and he just yanks the second bolt   
from its bed when the vent puffs out another batch. 

The last thing Garrett is aware of is the sensation of falling back before the sudden high opium dose completely overwhelms his system.

*

A tall dark-haired man enters the room alone. He doesn’t notice the crumpled figure laying on the floor, his eyes still preoccupied with the paper Madame Xiao Xiao gave him before she left. 

While he closes the door behind him he hangs his coat on the door handle and the slightly scratchy mask is just dropped unto the floor.

Turning around he pauses, finally noticing there is not a scandalously clad sex worker but instead is a suspicious-looking and apparently unconscious lump occupying a small space on the far side of the room.

Curiosity moves him forward, despite better judgment given the possible circumstance.  
Standing over Garrett the man looks down upon an interesting sight. 

It was a man. 

A man, clad in dark leathers, donning a hooded cloak and mask with kohl around his eyes. On the right side of his face, a long messy scar. How curious. 

There is a couple of unusual weapons hanging from his waist and a multitude of tools attached to his body in various places.

He looks at the vent where the mysterious man was obviously trying to escape into. A wrench lay next to a removed bolt and the man notices that the vent is still pumping out a steady amount of opium. 

No wonder the man was unconscious if he caught a lungful of that all at once. 

The man twists a small, discreet knob beside the vent to close the slats of the vent, successfully stopping the income of opiate fumes. The fumes would’ve given him a headache anyways. 

He took a moment to ponder looking down at the man, wondering what he should do. If he should hand him over to Madame Xiao Xiao knowing she’ll have some wicked tricks hiding   
up her sleeve to punish the apparent thief. 

Moving the cloak to the side he could see pockets filled with coins and small valuables, and hooked to his shoulder was a soft leather bag, evidently, the thief had something specific in mind.

Intrigue lights in his eyes and it make him reluctant to hand him to the Watch knowing death with a large serving of torture would await him as many other thieves have.

As he is looking down at the unconscious thief, pushing the mask down he could see the thief had an attractive face. It would be a pity to let such a creature go willingly.

A mischievous look crosses his features. 

His anticipated entertainment wasn’t here, so, shall he make do with this curiosity of a man?  
After all when this is over, handing him to whatever authorities he will end up deciding likely meant death, so why not give the man one last hurrah?

Now set on a path, he will not be dissuaded and large hands reach down to manhandle the limp and pliable thief into his open arms and with focused intent, he walks back towards the bed.

Near to the edge when he can feel the thief start to stir in his arms. Quickly he makes way to carefully lay the man on the bed.

As Garrett is roused from his opiate-induced fainting spell, the lightheadedness comes back but with an additional warm and euphoric sensation masking it. 

He squints in the bright golden light and it takes a moment to realise that he is lying on his back, a soft bed beneath him.

This is not outside the traitorous vent.

He feels hands on him but he can’t seem to move away, his body is too lax and sluggish to react properly.

Instead, he looks down to see large deft fingers unhooking his cloak and taking his satchel away. He grunts in dismay at the loss and reaches a heavy hand towards the foreign thieving hands when his weapons and tools get taken away as well.

He looks over to where they are placed, everything being taken is disappearing over the edge of the bed and from the sounds of it all falling into a singular pile.

Finally, he looks up at the person stripping him of his belongings and finds himself looking into the square handsome face of a man looking back, interest twinkled in light coloured eyes. 

He squinted slightly, unable to tell, were they blue or grey? 

Why is everything so hazy?

He tries to get up, a voice behind all the feel-good drug-induced haze telling him to get out, escape and find that painting. Another voice questioning what is happening and confused at the intentions of the man.

He doesn’t need to question for long, the man puts a firm hand on his chest and pushes him back gently onto the mattress. 

Garrett finds himself unresisting and he watches as the man climbs on top of him, knees either side of his legs, trapping him there.

Garrett watches as those hands trail over his leathers, curious digits exploring the corset-like harness, his braces and ropes and finding all the secret compartments for stashing gold Garrett had once painstakingly sewn into the fabrics. 

He watches as the man seemingly analyzes his garb and then with a sense of careful consideration, start to undo the many layers. 

His breathing hitches when he sees the harness peeled from his body. This makes the man stop for a moment and look at Garrett with an air of amusement and threads his fingers through the short, hastily chopped hair, perhaps in an attempt to comfort the drugged up thief.  
There is a look in this foreign man’s eye that seems aware Garrett is unfamiliar with another’s warm touch.

Hands returned to his torso deft fingers make quick work of the rest. Leather and clothe all coming off and tossed onto the pile covering the cloak. 

When the last layer is stripped away Garrett shivers as the cool air gets acquainted with the now bare torso.

Looking up, the shadow of a man shields him from the lights handing above, the man is leaning over him and he notices one of the strangers thick eyebrows is quirked and his mouth curl into an appreciative smile as his eyes rake over the stunning sight beneath him.

The moon tanned skin, peppered with scars. Many old, some recent. He ran his fingers over Garrett’s torso, grinning when the thief gasped when he brushed against his nipples. 

He does it again, rubbing firmly with his thumbs on both and sometimes gently dragging his nails across them, watching the gasps multiply and the thief start to writhe.   
A look of confliction passes his face and all it takes is a flick of his tongue to refocus the alabaster man.

The man plants a chaste kiss on his chest. He can feel the heartbeat beneath his lips, it’s slow from the opium.

He trails kisses up his chest, adding licks and leaving a few marks when he reaches the throat. 

Garrett has started to breathe a little harder and by the time the large man has reached his neck and start to lavish his jaw he is at a loss trying to remember why he needed to go but the faint urgency to leave is still pressing in the back of his mind.

He sluggishly pushed himself up again, 

“I have to go”   
his breathy mellow voice is hushed by a low commanding timber,

“No. No, you don’t.”

Garrett glances up at the man through his lashes, a loud flush colouring his pale cheeks as the rumbling voice goes straight to his groin. 

He has a strange feeling he shouldn’t be so pliant but couldn’t find it within himself to stop, couldn’t help but want more. It’s been so long since he felt the warm embrace of somebody else, let alone felt any desire to have it.

The notion to leave disappears from his mind.

The man above him holds his gaze until Garrett verbally replies with a whispered “ok”.

Contented, he smirks and returns to adorn Garrett’s sharp jawline with kisses and the stray hickey or two. His lips travel up Garrett’s chin and their mouths finally meet.

Unfamiliar with kissing, it takes Garrett a moment to respond to the slow melodic strokes of the tongue but soon finds a rhythm within the leisurely and passionate kiss.

He finds his own hands travelling up muscular arms and across a broad back, gripping at the cotton that obstructs his search for skin.

After many long moments, they take a pause to suck in some well-needed oxygen.

Away from the distracting kiss Garrett becomes aware of the arousal pushed against his hip and then is aware of his own arousal.

All at once, the room is too warm and his skin is too tight. He writhes under the bulky figure, his hands tightly wound in thin cloth attempting to pull him closer.

He whimpers softly, eyes pleading silently for more, much to the amusement of the observing man above him. 

Garrett arches his hips up, searching for just a bit of friction.

His dark-haired acquaintance happily complies, grinding their hips together and drinking in the delicious gasps that escape those artfully bowed lips. He delves in to taste those lips again and growls when the emboldened thief nips his bottom lip.

The growls make Garrett’s heart skip a beat and he does it again and feels the blunt fingernails of the other man dig into his sides.

When his counterpart pulls himself away, Garrett whines at the loss but notices the towering man begin to strip off his clothing piece by piece. 

The thin cotton shirt was first to go, then his heavy boots and everything in between. All of it torn off and thrown haphazardly behind him.

Garrett finds himself mesmerised by the stretch of tanned skin across a broad well-built chest, the impressive shoulders straighten and Garrett’s eyes travel down from there, across his belly and down the dark treasure trail until his gaze settles on the newly   
unhindered member, standing proudly and alert before him.

If his pupils weren’t already blown from the opium, they are now.

When the mountainous figure stalks towards Garrett with a look of hungry-lust in his eyes, the slight figure of the thief shifts back almost instinctively from the predatory look, towards the centre of the soft mattress.

A ghostly smile of eagerness plants itself across Garretts face as he watches the man crawl on the bed towards him, his hulking figure vaguely resembling that of a beast.

Said beast, shoots a hand forward and grabs Garrett by his still booted ankle, yanking him back towards him earning a yelp from the smaller man.

He smirks before turning an accusatory glare at the obstructive leather-clad leg and starts to feverishly unlace and dismantle the offending layers.   
Garrett was so distracted by the wonders of the man before him he didn’t even think of his own hindering clothes. 

Together they manage to unclothe Garrett with quick succession and Garrett lets out a relieved groan as the air finally touches his weeping member.

For a moment Garrett vaguely thinks how strange it is to be fully naked, in such a vulnerable state in front of someone else. 

He looks back up at the man whose eyes are now almost completely black looking as he looks down at the exposed body before him. His jaw slightly slackens in awe and Garrett feels his warm cheeks become even warmer. 

His slender hands reach forward gripping the others tanned forearms and pull him forward, needy and wanting, embarrassed from the admiring looks.

As the other man crowds into his space their members rub against each other in delicious friction, he reaches up and is met with a deep kiss, their hands roaming and Garrett feels a hand slide down his chest, dipping below his belly and grabbing his erection at the base giving it a firm squeeze.

It startles a small moan from Garrett and he jerks into the hand.

The thief’s captor squeezes again and gives him a couple of drawn-out pumps.

Wanting to return the favour Garrett finds the others member and elegant fingers slide down the sizable length and grips the base, pulling back up slowly. He enjoys hearing the other man moan for once and he swipes a thumb over the pulsing head and this time the other man leans into his touch.

Allowing Garrett to continue stroking, the man leans over to the left and produces a modest vial of oil.

Garrett looks at the vial, the look of unsureness overshadowed by desire crosses his face. 

The dark-haired man possessively pulls Garrett’s hips closer to his, capable porcelain thighs lay over tan ones. Hands plant firmly on the slimmer thighs and thumbs knead the hard-earned muscles beneath. 

Kneading digits travel from thigh to backside and admires the swell of the criminals’ ass. He looks up, their eyes meet in a moment of unison, Garrett who is watching him under desire-heavy eyelids, grips the sheet breath them in anticipation. 

The dark features of Garrett’s unnamed counterpart lighten for a moment and he places a tender kiss against the warm skin of his stomach. A reassurance of sorts.

With no want to waste time the cork is popped and lubricant is poured onto outstretched fingers. 

He reaches down and finds Garrett’s entrance. He puts the bottle down to stroke a quivering thigh as he breaches into the hole with one finger.

The ring of muscle clenches around the foreign intruder, but with some coaxing Garrett manages to relax and allow the man to push in another finger, a slight burn following.

As the fingers stroke the silky walls inside his entrance, Garrett is biting back moans and clenches and unclenches his hands, his long fingers now entangled in the sheets.

When the third digit is added Garrett is suddenly hit with a burst of pleasure that he arches into, eliciting a loud moan. 

The sweet spot has been found.

Fingers drag against it again and the lithe thief pushes his hips back into his hand and he hears a chuckle at his desperation. 

The fingers pull away and Garrett’s hips try to follow but a steady hand placed against his lower belly halts him.

He looks down and watches as he coats his member in the slick and lines himself up with Garrett’s quivering hole.

Garrett doesn’t get a moment to prepare, when the man pushes in, not stopping until he is fully seated within the small thief.

The sliding girth stretches Garrett even further and he cries out and swearing as stars dance around his vision.

The man whose sheathed himself inside his hot hole groans in his own starry visioned pleasure.

The man takes a moment to appreciate being swallowed up by the sight hole.

It doesn’t take long until Garrett starts to ache for more. The man grips Garrett’s slender hips and drags his member out slowly.   
It’s almost torturous, especially when he hits   
just right. 

When just the tip is left in he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out. Garrett practically yowls and when he does it again the thief moves his hips to meet the other.

There is no gentleness or slow pacing now. All they need and require is the sweet sweet sensations of the thrusting in and out before reaching their limit.

The sinfully wanton sounds of moans and skin-on-skin contact fill the room like, well, a whorehouse.

The larger man hunches over Garrett, his brows knitted together, lost in concentration and fervour, this gains Garrett access to his broad, muscled back. His carefully cared for hands immediately claw into the wide expanse of unmarked skin.

His breathless moans turned into lust-lost sobs as his prostate is stimulated again and again.  
He wraps his legs around the other’s waist giving way for the man to go somehow deeper within him.

Teeth dig into his shoulder and the hands on his hips are likely going to leave deep bruises but he doesn’t even register the pain, too distracted by the rough but gratifying ploughing from below.

He feels the mounting pleasure coursing through him. It makes his toes curl and his eyes roll back. 

His inner walls clench around the member, teeth dig in harder and then Garrett is climaxing with a loud erotic cry.   
His seed spills onto his belly and he once again sees dancing stars. 

The other man’s thrusts become erratic as he chases his own climax. 

Garrett can’t see past his head of thick dark hair and broad shoulders but he doesn’t need to when he can feel the man’s hips come to a faltering slow pace and then completely stops, a long drawn out groan comes as he reaches the climax, painting the inside of Garrett’s walls in white. 

They stay like that while they pant heavily and regain their surroundings and awareness. 

Garrett feels the softening member slip from his hole and a trickle of what was undoubtedly his seed follow after.

The man untangles himself and walks away to another part of the room but makes a swift return, bowl and towel in hand.

He cleans Garrett up, letting him limply lay there, not yet out of the post-coitus or drug-induced fog just yet.

The damp cloth feels cool and Garrett happily allows it to wipe away the sweat and semen.

His nerves are tingling after such intensity and he feels the call of sleep, complying to his increasingly heavy eyelids commands.

The other man cleans himself up and puts the bowl and cloths away. 

Standing over the bed he looks down on the thief with a lazy and satisfied smile curling the corners of his lips.

The now sleeping man looks thoroughly fucked, the towering man relishes the sense of pride, of accomplishment looking at him.

His kohl smeared under his mismatched eyes, his cheeks are still flushed and his lips are puffed and red.

Not to mention the trail of hickeys, or the indent of teeth displayed on the meat of his shoulder. Even his short hair is moussed up.

Faintly he recalls the beginning of this coupling and knows he needs to figure out what to do with the thief now he took what he wanted, but he trusts the opium will keep him conched out for several more hours until it leaves his system to any sobering degree. 

Tired and content the man crawls onto the bed, next to the dormant criminal. His heavy body sinks into the mattress and he lets himself follow Garrett into dreamland.

*

After an unknown amount of time passes Garrett finds himself waking up. Lightheaded and awash with confusion he looks around him and the room he couldn’t quite remember.

The specific decor of the room arouses a suspicion but laying next to him is the conformation.

The breathing to his right alerts him and he snaps his head in the direction of the large softly snoring mass beside him.

He freezes and a lot of information suddenly crowds his brain.

He is next to a stranger. In a strange bed.   
He can feel an ache from his rear and the last thing he can soberly remember is when he slunk through the entrance of the House of Blossoms. 

Mortified when he pieces it together, a sinking pit in his stomach drops low. He couldn’t remember what happened in this room but he doesn’t need to, to understand.

The yawning gap in his memory is uncomfortably similar to a previous event in his life and all he wants to get back to his clocktower and forget forgetting and just hide away for a few days.

Gingerly he gets off the bed not daring to look at himself until he is alone in his tower. His nimble, practised hands reacquaint his body with his clothes and resituates his gear in their usual places. 

He doesn’t want to look back at the man on the bed, unsure of what he’ll think or what he’ll remember, despite it being pretty obvious what had occurred not too long ago.

He pulls up his mask and scurries with a hilt in his walk to the door. He tries to ignore the increased ache in his backside.

Garrett notices the coat on the handle but doesn’t find the will to care and drops it to the floor. Listening for anyone outside the room, Garrett deems it safe enough and twists the handle, slipping away and making his quiet escape.

If he recalls the job he came to do on the way out he pretends not to and makes a mental note to tell Basso the job was bust and he’d return another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and i have some ideas for a continuation though i might just leave it.. who knows? i dont   
> I also wrote this instead of sleeping so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad lol


End file.
